It is known to provide varying types of ware wash machines. Two of the most common types of commercial machines are the single rack-type box unit and the conveyor-type unit. The former may include a single chamber into which a rack of soiled ware can be placed. Within the chamber, the entire cleaning process, typically including washing, rinsing and drying is performed on the rack. Multiple racks must be washed sequentially, with each rack being completely cleaned before the next can be operated upon. A conveyor-type machine, on the other hand, includes a conveyor for carrying individual items or entire racks of ware through multiple stations within the machine housing. A different operation may be carried out at each station, such as washing, rinsing, or drying. Thus, multiple items or racks of ware can be placed on the conveyor and moved continuously through the machine so that, for example, while one item or rack is being rinsed, a preceding item or rack can be dried. One difficulty encountered in the construction of such machines, regardless of type, is balancing effective washing and rinsing with the goal of limiting the amount of liquid, detergents, rinse agents and sanitizers used for such washing and rinsing.